


Na chwilę przed świtem

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Time - Freeform, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Tekst betowała strzalka14, za co bardzo jej dziękuję :***





	Na chwilę przed świtem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strzalka14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strzalka14/gifts).



> Tekst betowała strzalka14, za co bardzo jej dziękuję :***

Derek zawsze uważał, że rezerwat nocą był piękny. Przejmująca cisza, przerywana jedynie od czasu do czasu szelestem liści poruszanych przez wiatr. Tupot łapek małych ssaków, umykających w popłochu przed drapieżnikiem, jakim był alfa w swojej wilczej postaci. Słodki, obezwładniający zapach magii w powietrzu, wabiący go i nawołujący. Nalegający do porzucenia wyznaczonego celu i podążenia za jego wonią, wprost w ramiona postaci równie niebezpiecznej, co on sam, jeśli nie jeszcze potężniejszej.

Dlatego nie dawał się zwieść. Biegł pewnie, nie oglądając się dookoła. Podążał dobrze znaną ścieżką, nie zbaczając z niej nawet na chwilę, pomimo pokus lasu. Nie oglądał się za jedwabistym pięknem zjawy. Niemal przezroczystą postacią kobiety o pięknych kształtach, długich, błyszczących włosach, srebrzących się w świetle księżyca niczym delikatne nici pajęczyny. Nie zważał na stojącą mu na drodze postać dorodnej łani, tylko czekającej na to, aż wbije w nią swoje wilcze kły. Czy na śpiew leśnej nimfy, ubolewającej nad stratą ukochanego.

Rezerwat nie potrafił go skusić swoimi sztuczkami i obietnicami zaspokojenia najskrytszych męskich i wilczych potrzeb. Był bezsilny wobec determinacji i niezłomnej siły alfy, podążającego wprost do wyznaczonego celu.

Noc zbliżała się ku schyłkowi. Derek potrafił to wyczuć pomimo tego, że w gęstwinie drzew nie był w stanie dostrzec coraz bardziej szarzejącego nieba na wschodzie. Zapach otaczającej go magii zdawał się słabnąć z każdą kolejną sekundą, z każdym uderzeniem łap o miękkie, leśne poszycie. Nocne stworzenia zaczęły chować się w swoich kryjówkach, uciekając przed zabójczymi dla nich promieniami wschodzącego słońca. Ich syki złości i złorzeczenia pod jego adresem docierały do wrażliwych, wilczych uszu, sprawiając, że sierść na jego grzbiecie mimowolnie się jeżyła, a w gardle narastał głuchy warkot. Lecz nie obejrzał się za nimi nawet na chwilę. Nie zwalniał biegu. Nie tracił czasu na bezsensowne spory, przepychanki, czy manifestacje siły. Miał cel, do którego dążył i nie mógł się spóźnić. Nie mógł stracić ani sekundy.

Biegł, wymijając pokryte mchem kamienie i powalone pnie drzew, na których na powrót rozkwitało życie. Biegł, nie zważając na przyjemność, jaką był bieg sam w sobie. Na delikatne palce wiatru, przeczesujące jego gęste, czarne futro. Czy nawet na wolność i radość płynącą z używania czterech łap zamiast dwóch, nieprzystosowanych do tych warunków nóg. Biegł coraz szybciej i szybciej, dostrzegając prześwit między drzewami, oznaczający kraniec jego drogi. Jego cel.

Polana wyglądała tak, jak zawsze. Wielka połać trawy, z potężnym pniem Nemetonu na środku. Jedyną różnicę stanowiła samotna postać odwrócona twarzą w kierunku wschodzącego słońca, gdzie na niebie pojawiały się pierwsze barwne łuki, zwiastujące nadejście nowego dnia.

Derek ruszył w jej stronę. Z każdym metrem powracając do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Ciemne futro wchłonęło się, pozostawiając po sobie nagą skórę. Wilcze pazury i kły cofnęły się, zamieniając w ludzkie paznokcie i zęby. Łapy zastąpiły ręce i nogi. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem znajdował się coraz bliżej postaci. Dostrzegał ją już wyraźnie. Młody, szczupły mężczyzna ubrany w czarne, luźne, materiałowe spodnie i białą, prawie prześwitującą koszulę, z niezapiętymi górnymi guzikami. Jego ubranie i brązowe włosy targane były przez wiatr. Mężczyzna stał boso, w wilgotnym mchu, lecz nie trząsł się z zimna, skupiony całkowicie na widoku wschodzącego słońca.

\- Stiles - wyszeptał Derek, a postać drgnęła i spojrzała w jego stronę, ukazując dobrze mu znaną twarz z dużymi, orzechowymi oczami i pełnymi, różowymi wargami, które rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu na jego widok.

\- Derek. Przyszedłeś. - Szatyn odwrócił się. Nie zrobił jednak ni kroku. Stał w miejscu, tuż przy ogromnym pniu, na jednym z jego korzeni, ukrytych pod miękką poduszką z ziemi mchu i traw.

\- Obiecałem, że będę. Zawsze przychodzę.

\- Wiem. Ale mimo to mam wrażenie, że nadejdzie wreszcie dzień, w którym już cię nie zobaczę. W którym uznasz, że to nie jest warte ryzyka. Zdecydujesz, że czas poddać się i zapomnieć.

\- To się nigdy nie stanie. - Podszedł do Stilesa i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim. Nie dotknął go jednak. Nigdy go nie dotykał. Nie przed wschodem słońca, gdy musieli się rozstać. Nie przed pożegnaniem i obietnicą, że spotkają się ponownie kolejnego dnia. I kolejnego i kolejnego. Że będą tu zawsze na siebie czekać. Aż do dnia, gdy wreszcie będą mogli być na powrót razem. Tak jak wtedy. Zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło.

\- Derek, nie rób takiej miny. Nie myśl o tym.

\- Wcale o tym nie myślę - zaprzeczył.

\- Właśnie, że tak. Marszczysz brwi, do tego masz ten dziwny wyraz twarzy, jakbyś był po botoksie i nie mógł nią ruszać.

\- Zawsze mam taki wyraz twarzy.

\- Dlatego wiem, że cały czas o tym myślisz. - Derek uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, nie mając sił kłócić się ze Stilesową logiką. - O. Widzisz? I niech tak zostanie. Lubię, gdy się śmiejesz. Powinieneś zdecydowanie więcej się uśmiechać. Pasuje ci to dużo bardziej niż ta bezosobowa maska, którą nosisz na co dzień.

Derek westchnął, zamykając oczy, po czym ponownie spojrzał na towarzysza. - Uśmiechałem się, kiedy byłeś ze mną, teraz nie mam powodu. - Ból i smutek na jego twarzy były odzwierciedleniem emocji malujących się na obliczu szatyna.

\- Derek, nie mów tak. Zawsze znajdzie się coś, co daje choć namiastkę szczęścia i radości. Nie ważne, czy to będzie kawałek twojego ulubionego ciasta czekoladowego, wspólny, sobotni seans filmowy z watahą, czy niedzielny obiad z moim ojcem. Ze wszystkiego można czerpać radość.

\- Nie, gdy ciebie tam nie ma. Nie, gdy wstaję rano z łóżka i nie słyszę twojej krzątaniny. Nie, gdy odwracając wzrok, chcąc zapytać cię o zdanie, napotykam puste krzesło, a potrzebując twojego ciepła i pocieszenia, zastaję jedynie puste łóżko, zimno pościeli i samotny sen bez snów. Nie, gdy ostatnim widokiem przed zaśnięciem jest nasze uśmiechnięte wspólne zdjęcie zamiast twojej uśmiechniętej twarzy. Nie, gdy zostałem całkiem sam, pozbawiony swojego serca. Pozbawiony ciebie.

\- Derek. - Łzy spływały po bladych policzkach Stilesa, na jego podbródek, tylko po to, żeby opaść na wilgotny mech koło Nemetonu. Derek zastanawiał się jak wiele łez i ludzkich cierpień widziało to drzewo. Jak wiele bólu i rozpaczy. Marzeń i nadziei.

\- Derek. - Stiles powtórzył jego imię, spoglądając na niego z tak wielkim bólem i bezgraniczną miłością, że gdyby serce Dereka nie zostało już dawno żywcem wyrwane z jego piersi i zmiażdżone, z pewnością ścisnęłoby się na ten widok. - Co chcesz, żebym ci powiedział? Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? Powiedz. Powiedz, co mogę zrobić, a to uczynię. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy tylko powiedz.

\- Nic. - Derek spuścił wzrok, walcząc ze łzami i bezsilnością. Bo on, alfa, nie mógł uczynić nic, żeby sprowadzić Stilesa z powrotem do domu. Nie był w stanie obronić jedynej cennej w jego życiu osoby. Podobnie jak nie był w stanie obronić swojej rodziny. Pozwolił na to, żeby wydarto mu ukochanego siłą. Zabrano daleko od niego. Pozostawiając mu tylko te ulotne chwile przed świtem. Te minuty zanim noc zostanie zastąpiona przez dzień, dając ludziom radość, a jemu ból i tęsknotę za tym, co znajdowało się już poza jego zasięgiem.

\- Derek, już czas. - Te trzy słowa przeszły przez Dereka, mrożąc mu krew w żyłach. Podniósł wzrok na szatyna, po czym podążył za jego spojrzeniem na wschód, gdzie granat i szarość nocy całkowicie ustąpiły miejsca ciepłym barwom wschodzącego słońca, które nieśmiało wychylało się zza horyzontu. Cichego, powolnego zabójcy, odbierającego mu po raz kolejny to, co było w jego życiu najważniejsze.

\- Stiles - wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło, odwracając się szybko w jego stronę. Młodszy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko, z czułością, nie zważając na terror i przerażenie malujące się na twarzy Dereka.

\- Muszę już iść.

\- Nie, proszę nie.

\- Wybacz, ale nie mogę dłużej zostać.

\- Stiles, proszę nie odchodź. - Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach.

\- Jutro też będę czekał. Zawsze będę na ciebie czekał.

\- Stiles. Nie. - Wyciągnął dłoń, chcąc go złapać, zatrzymać, lecz w momencie, gdy jego palce zaledwie musnęły skórę Stilesa, ten zniknął. Jego postać pękła, zamieniając się w błyszczące, złociste drobiny, które porwał wiatr wprost w ciemną ścianę lasu.

Derek zacisnął zęby i skulił się, przyciskając pięść do piersi. Jego silne ciało trzęsło się niczym wiotka gałązka na wietrze od powstrzymywanego szlochu. Padł na kolana i zaczął uderzać pięścią w ziemię. Raz za razem, aż skóra nie oblała się jego własną krwią. Dopiero wtedy odetchnął głębiej i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, wyciem dając upust swojemu bólowi i cierpieniu. Ale i obietnicy, że kiedyś to się skończy.

Opuścił wzrok na przyciśniętą do piersi rękę. Powoli odsunął ją od swojego ciała i rozwarł zaciśnięte kurczowo palce. Na jego dłoni spoczywały dwie niewielkie, błyszczące drobiny, które uniosły się w powietrze i otarły o jego policzek, nim pomknęły za resztą do rezerwatu. Lecz nim to nadeszło, Derek miał wrażenie, że czuje na policzku dotyk dłoni Stilesa, że to jego zapach unosi się w powietrzu nim znika całkowicie.

\- Przyjdę tu jutro. A także pojutrze i każdego kolejnego dnia, który nadejdzie, nim nie wymyślę jaki cię odzyskać. Dopóki nie znajdę sposobu na wydarcie cię ze szponów śmierci i sprowadzenie z powrotem do świata żywych. Obiecuję ci to Stiles. Nigdy się nie poddam. Uczynię wszystko, żebyś znów był z nami. Tylko proszę, czekaj.

 

_Zawsze będę na ciebie czekał._


End file.
